You lied to me!
by seairah89
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are together now, but its not what Kagome wanted. Who's standing in the shadows wanting to break them up? Who is going to die? 1st story please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: never n I mean never have I made a story using some1 else characters so please forgive me if they seem out of charter. Also I don't own InuYasha and gang as my earlier statement suggested. HUGE NOTE: This is rated MA as in no little 1s aloud this is for mature adults n with that being said enjoy n please r n r but go easy on me its my 1st story**

**Chapter 1 **

**Emotions Unraveled**

"Kagome get out of the damn way!" InuYasha screamed at the now 20 year old miko as a centipede demon spit acid at the ground beneath her feet "Thank you Kirara." The demon neko had swoop Kagome up and out of the acid just in time. Kagome was now suspended in the air by her shirt collar. "Wind tunnel!" A gust of wind was being pulled towards the monk as the centipede went flying into the air so did the poisonous Saimyosho insects of Naraku's. "Miroku no stops! Hirakotsu!" A giant boomerang wized by to eliminate the poisonous insect. " Ok that it I'm sick of this damn thing, Backlash Wave!"

"Did you have to make such a mess inuYasha? I mean you could have did something else now we have no cover from the rain coming tonight and its to late to find somewhere else to camp." Kagome was making her famous Ramen from the modern era while everyone else either went looking for wood (Miroku and Shippo) or went to have a nice relaxing bath (Sango and Kirara) "What the fuck Kagome, why do you always have to bitch me out? The damn demon almost killed you and when I get rid of it it's 'InuYasha this' and 'InuYasha why'd you do that'. Don't you ever say thank you." InuYasha had his arm crossed over his chest and was looking away from Kagome into the night "I'm sorry InuYasha, thank you for taking the time out to save me...again." Inuyashs looked over at the miko she was looking into the fire with tears in her eyes. With a sigh InuYasha sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Kagome I don't mind saving you all the time I mean your a weak human so thats not it. I guess what I'm trying to say is stop putting yourself into the danger and just back off the fight." Even through the miko was a little mad by being called weak she was happy that the hanyou worried about her safety.

After everyone had ate dinner it was time to turn in for the night Shippo curled into a ball inside Kagome's sleeping bag while Sango laid out her mat. Miroku was watching and his cursed hand started to drift to Sango's butt " You do it, you perverted monk and you'll wont have to worry about the wind tunnel anymore because you wont have it, or you hand." Sango was glaring daggers at the monk letting him know she was serious the hand print across his face from being a peeking tom while Sango bathed was beginning to fade. InuYasha had return from surveying the grounds for a mile all the way around the little camp for any intruders and jumped into the tree (the only one standing) right over Kagome "Alright everyone hit the hay we break camp first thing in the morning got it." Every one just nodded and bedded down for the night.

"Hey Kagome, do you think you can get me some more crayons?" Shippo was laying on his stomach coloring in one of his coloring books with a crumb of his last crayon. "Sure Shippo and I'll bring you back a sucker too if you behave while I'm gone for Sango and Miroku." Kagome was packing up to go back to the modern era. She no longer called it her home anymore, after so long of being in the feudal era with all her friends her old home was more like a vacation to her now. "Keh come on where wasting shard hunting time for you to do this trip already it isn't like your never coming back" InuYasha had lifted Kagome's back pack up with ease with her being out of school now there was no heavy books to carry. "InuYasha why do you have to be so mean what if something happen and I wasn't able to get back I like my long good byes with my second family so hold your horses!" Kagome was beginning to get mad at InuYashas rudeness and pissyness "I know you just did not tell me to wait! Time a wasten on this shit, I don't see why you have to go back at all now being out of school you don't have anymore test to take and-"

"SIT BOY"

There was now a indention of the hanyou in the ground and Kagome was walking away acting like nothing happen "Come on InuYasha the sooner I go the sooner I can get back to hunt for the shards again." Kagome had an evil smirk on her face as she looked over her shoulder and saw Sango and Miroku giggling. Shippo went unnoticed to everyone along with Kirara the both were looking to the East of the well. Sniffing the air a strange and untraceable smell was in the air, neither one could tell if it was friend or foe so Shippo just shrugged and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara into Sango's arms watching the back of there two friends as they jumped into the well and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I hope you like this 1 thanks for reading this far I don't own InuYasha and gang enjoy**

**Chapter 2 **

**Why are you so Stupid?**

"Mom! Sota! Gramps!... Where is everyone?" Kagome was walking into the house and notice that her mother wasn't in the kitchen cooking dinner nor her grandpa in the living room reading, and Sota wasn't playing a game on the computer. "It smells like they been gone for a few days." InuYasha stated with his arm crossed in his hoari. "hmm wonder if theres a note.

Ah here we go...

Dear Kagome, Sota, Grandpa and I are going to Kyoto to visit your uncle will be back in two weeks there should be some food in the frig and some money on the kitchen table lots of love mom... ok its dated a week ago so now what, you want some raman or some cereal for dinner?" Kagome went to the refrigerator as InuYasha sat down at the kitchen table "Cereal? For dinner?" Kagome grab two bowls and the milk and cereal and sat down "Sure. Why not, I'm so sick of raman. Besides you need more fiber in your Diet." InuYasha just looked at her as he ate.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kagome was looking around her room for things to bring back to the feudal era. "We go back stupid where almost done with the jewel shard. Why stay here if no ones home." Kagome looked at him and sighed "I suppose your right I just need to go to the conner store and grab some-ahh!" Kagome was reaching for her purse on the end table next to her bed when she tripped right into InuYasha and his lush lips. For a minute no one moved Kagome was as red as a beat and InuYasha was in shock. "InuYasha I'm so sorry I tripped over...over..." a meow was heard and Kagome realized she tripped over her cat. "Buyo!"

While Kagome went to the store InuYasha stayed in the house playing with Buyo. _"Hmm I never notice how soft Kagome's lips where I mean there was the couple of kisses we shared...when I was a demon, for one...but none felt like that. Does this mean I'm falling for her? Nah I love Kiyoko not Kagome but hmm cant I just have both?"_

"**SIT" **

"What the hell was that for?"

"You are so dense InuYasha I don't know what you where thinking about but when I walked in I heard Kiyoko and my name along with 'can't I just have both' ah I can't believe you! You're here with me and all ALONE and all you can think about is her...SIT SIT SIT."with InuYasha buried into the carpet Kagome ran up stairs and slammed her bed room door_._

"Come on Kagome open up I didn't mean anything by it I was just thinking thats all."

"Oh so now you can think, must be a new power of yours is it still in the developing stage?"

"Kagome open this damn door now!"

"No"

"NOW"

"NO"

"KAGOME"

"...SIT BOY!"

…...

"Thats it wench!"

CRASH

InuYasha had kicked the door down and before Kagome could 'sit' him again. He slapped his hand over her mouth. "What the hell Kagome I don't understand why you are so mad, how am I supposed to say sorry and make up with you if you don't tell me what I did wrong?" Letting go of her mouth she gives him a glare "Sigh thats it right there InuYasha. I shouldn't have to tell you what you did to upset me. Just think about what I over heard you talking to yourself about..."

Kagome plopped down on her bed and looked up at the hanyou. _'I can't believe he actually has to think about it! He acts like he doesn't know how I fell about him, but then again I know how he fells about Kikyo... Maybe I should just give up.' _Kagome was lost in thought she didn't notice the look on InuYasha's face. _**' Damn it! What did I do? All I said is I can't...love her... because I love Kikyo... Awww fuck did I really say that out loud? No wonder she's pissed at me. How can I make it up to her? Hmm I know.' **_"Yo Kagome, come here for a sec."

"Huh?"

"I said come here for a sec. I want to show you something." InuYasha reached out his hand Kagome just looked at it at first but took it. "where are we going?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou as she was pulled into his chest. InuYasha just smiled and jump out the window.

**Authors note:** **Alrighty so what you think? I want to hear from you guys, let me know what you liked, what you didn't, what I could add, or take out**

**and please don't just say you hate it or I shouldn't continue to write if you hate it then don't read it if you want to see where it goes then please review :) just remember theres a difference to being a straight up a** to being a critic**


End file.
